Who Got Into My Drink?
by Yamagata
Summary: Pericci woke up without any clothes. She was given a milk carton with vodka in it. She now calls in Millie to find out who spiked her milk.


**Nōṭsa: Star Ocean and everything in it belongs to Square Enix.**

One quiet morning in Kraat, many fellpools were still trying to sleep, or getting out of bed for their days. In one of the hotels, one such fellpool, or lesser fellpool was a pink haired girl named Pericci. She had gotten back to her room from a wild party. She also had a finished milk carton on her night stand.

Pericci drifted in her sleep and touched her shoulder with her white paw. The catgirl noticed that her pink leotard wasn't on her. Could she have gotten drunk at the party?

She moved the rest of the bedsheets she covered herself with to the side and she found she was naked. "Whoa! I slept naked throughout the night!"

Surprised, she patted her head. "I guess I must've pulled too hard at the party and drank too much red wine, or someone spiked my milk carton which I brought with me."

She patted her now revealed breasts and decided to sniff into the milk carton. When she did, she did not just get the scent of milk, but also vodka. Someone mixed her milk with alcohol after all!

"Ah ha! It's the milk! Someone got to my unoccupied milk, opened it, poured vodka in it, and left it with me!" Pericci knew why she had slept naked without realizing it.

After laying down on her bed, Pericci caressed her tail. "Whoever spiked my milk at the party is going to get it someday. Oh, he's going to be getting a blood drink one day."

The lesser Fellpool then started to run her paws all over her body. "But for now, I'll just enjoy myself." Pericci then moved her paws across her shoulders, then each of her two arms. She reached her breasts and began to rub them around. For the first time, she could feel her own nipples. Pericci rubbed until her nipples were hard. The felinegirl put her saliva on her hands and then she goes down to her belly and ran circles around her belly button. She giggled when she touched it. "Oh this is so much fun, I can't help myself!" Pericci then brought her hands to her clitoris. She began piercing her fingers inside of herself. Her moans slowly began to escape her mouth. To make the self sex more fun, she curled herself into a ball so she could lick her pussy. Pericci also ran her hand to her tail. She kept moaning while eating out her own clit. Eventually, she got her first orgasm. Her juices splashed across her face.

She took a minute to catch her breath, and sat up laughing. "Maybe I shouldn't need clothes anymore. I could just live life naked from now on."

A knock came from the door. It was Pericci's old ally Millie Chliette. "Pericci? Are you alright? Can I come in."

Since didn't mind being naked, Pericci nodded. "Do come in."

"So, how was you-" Millie cut off her sentence when she saw that Pericci , her Lesser Fellpool friend was completely naked. "Oh goddess! Pericci, how did you get yourself naked?"

Pericci pointed to her lips. "I got myself accidentally drunk at last night's party into doing so. So instead of sleeping in my clothes, I slept naked, and I didn't even realize it."

The pink haired fellpool sat with the nude catgirl. "What made you get drunk? Too much wine?"

"No really. It was my milk that was spiked." Pericci pointed to her now empty milk carton. "See, someone mixed it with vodka."

Millie noticed the milk carton. "Oh boy! Maybe you shouldn't have gone to that party."

The feline pressed her breasts against Millie's still clothed back. "Don't worry about. I had a wonderful time at the party. I did a shell game and then I learned a dance from a Russian who moved to Roak."

Millie then decided to take her clothes off. "Will it be alright if-"

"Go ahead, Millie." Pericci nodded.

The teenage Fellpool then started her undressing with her scarf cape. She then removed her gloves, before unbuttoning her dress. After opening her dress and dropping it, she revealed her breasts to Pericci. Millie then took off her boots and stockings. She pulled her panties off herself, now she was fully naked.

"Do you like my body Pericci?" Millie gripped her nude breasts while wagging her tail.

Pericci smiled with her arms under her breasts. "Yeah! I'm beginning to like nudity of women."

The young Lesser Fellpool had Millie lay down on her back then she crawled like a regular cat to the Fellpool's legs. She leaned in and licked the pink haired girl's vagina, starting from bottom then top. "What are you doing?" Millie was confused. Pericci simply grinned. "You'll know soon enough."

The naked catgirl resumed with prying her way into Millie's body. While she was eating out Millie, Pericci was wagging her tail around, back and forth. She reached up with each of her paws and grasped both of the Fellpool's boobies. Millie's own tail found it's way to Pericci's smooth breasts and flicked past her nipples. After a while of licking, Pericci could sense orgasm about to erupt from Millie. "Oh yes! Pericci! You naughty cat! I'm gonna cum! Don't stop! Keep it up!" Millie moaned. Pericci licked at Millie for another 3 minutes, before letting the teenage Fellpool release her juices onto the lesser Fellpool girl's face.

While Millie took a moment to rest, Pericci had a taste of some of her juices. After recover, the 16-year old told Millie. "You taste so good for a girl."

"You liked my juices?" Millie giggled.

The younger catgirl smiled "Of course I did. That was very sexy of me to do so." She giggled too.

The Fellpool pointed to one of the mirrors. "Could we go have a look in a mirror?"

Pericci nodded, then she and her partner went to a standing mirror for a full display. "What do you think, Millie? Breast matchup?"

"Well, Pericci uh... you're breasts seem smaller than mine, but we're still in teen days. That way our boobies could touch each other." Millie explained.

The Lesser Fellpool giggled. "Here, could you lie down on your front? I would like us to see what I'm going to do with you next."

Millie put herself on her hands and knees in front of the mirror. Pericci mounted her back and prepared her tail to thrust into the older teenager. "Wait! I thought only men could pull the doggy style sex on men!"

Pericci told her "And girls can do it too, if they have tails. Try not to knock me off."

After a nod from Millie, the Lesser Fellpool began to thrust her tail into her. While she thrusts, Pericci could smile at the reflection of her and Millie's breasts bouncing with each thrust. The Fellpools then decided to increase the pace. "There, do you see, Millie? That is how fast breasts will bounce when tails are thrusted hard enough into a girl. Get it?" Pericci explained while journeying her tail further into Millie. The older Fellpool moaned louder, hopefully not enough to wake neighbors. "Come on! Fuck me! Give it to me Pericci!" "With pleasure, Millie!" Pericci continued her tail thrusts. Millie then gave a second juice release after 2 more minutes.

Pericci and her companion rested up for a bit. Millie instantly recovered and kissed her Lesser Fellpool friend on the lips. "So, do you remember who was at the party and drugged my milk?"

"I don't know about Roddick or Ashlay, but I'm giving my word I did not go near your milk, Pericci." The teenage Fellpool admitted she was innocent.

The cat girl flicked her ears. "Describe the intruder."

"That's it! I remember! The man who drugged your milk with alcohol, he was from Russia on Earth. He was one of the party guests!" Millie remembered who caused Pericci to sleep naked. "His name was Nicolae Cebulski!"

Pericci stood up. "Yes! Now we know who got into my drink!"

The Fellpool stood up too. "What do you say we go find that SOB, and teach him a lesson."

"And then after that, we can spend nights naked with girls anytime!" Pericci smiled.


End file.
